


[VID] Soft Boy

by caramarie



Category: Ninja Assassin (2009)
Genre: 2-3 min, Festivids 2011, Gen, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramarie/pseuds/caramarie
Summary: 'There's so much blood in the air.'
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Festivids, Vids by Cara Marie





	[VID] Soft Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aris Merquoni (ArisTGD)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisTGD/gifts).



[Download avi, 43.5 MB](http://fan.albatroi.net/vids/softboy-genusshrike.avi)

Music: Soft Boy Factory, by Baseball


End file.
